creeped_outfandomcom-20200213-history
Pui
Pui is the antagonist of the Creeped Out episode The Call. Appearance Pui is a siren. She takes the form of a human female in her twenties, with dark hair and a New Zealand accent. Role In the episode The Call, Pearl hears whispering voices which lead her to a classroom where Pui, an activist, is giving a talk on marine conservation. Pui encourages Pearl to crush a plastic bottle in front of the class, representing the damage 'filthy humans' inflict on the environment. Impressed by Pui's confidence, Pearl asks her for advice. Pui tells Pearl to act on instinct instead of thinking too much. Pearl discovers she has special powers, and finds out her adoptive parents found her on the beach. She uses her powers to manipulate her classmates into RSVPing to her birthday party invitation. She visits Pui to tell her the advice worked. Pui suggests she should be using her 'power' to change the world, not for birthday parties, and invites Pearl to her next rally. They visit the beach together, and Pearl tells Pui she feels at home by the sea. The next day, Pearl has an argument with her brother Danny and runs off to find Pui. She finds Pui's office empty, then wanders into another room to find Pui sleeping in a large tank of water. The two of them go to the beach again; Pui explains they are both sirens, and that she is the one who has been whispering to Pearl. As she asks Pearl to go with her, Danny arrives, warning that Pui is not to be trusted. Pui uses her powers to attack Danny. Pearl refuses to join Pui and instead battles her. When Pui asks her to stop, Pearl says the land is her home. Pui returns to the sea. Powers and abilities In the episode, Pui demonstrates the following powers: * Producing sound-waves with her mouth and hands; these can be used to physically attack someone, or to manipulate humans' thoughts * Whispering to others of her kind (i.e. Pearl) from great distances * Breathing underwater Pearl is also able to breathe underwater and to swim great distances very quickly, suggesting these abilities are innate to sirens. Relationships * Pearl: Pui initially sees Pearl as an ally; she wants to guide Pearl back to the sirens' way of life, and uses her powers to draw Pearl to her. When it becomes clear Pearl would rather stay on land, Pui becomes angry, and she and Pearl fight using their powers. However, ultimately Pui admits defeat and leaves Pearl to the life she has chosen. * Danny: Pearl's brother is suspicious of Pui from the beginning, and questions how much Pearl really knows about her. When he arrives at the beach to take Pearl home, Pui attacks him until Pearl steps in. * Humans in general: Pui seems generally contemptuous of humans, often describing them as 'filthy' or 'dirty', and decrying the damage they do to the environment. Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 characters